Stumble
Stumble is a character in Dumb Ways to Die who stood on the edge of a train station platform. His name was approved by Ms. Waymark who is the General Manager of DWTD series. # His gender was revealed by his plush information. About Stumble likes listening to dubstep music on his headphones while standing dangerously close to the edge of the platform for his train. The music helps block out the dreary monotony of commuting to work and unfortunately for Stumble - the sound of approaching trains. His favourite song goes like this Boom-ticker-ticker-boom-ticker-ticker boom…ahhhhhhhhh!Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Stumble is a pink character. He has long yellow hair that covers his eyes and holds a black phone with red earbuds plugged in it. Video Stumble is seen standing on the edge of a train station platform. He then looks to his right and falls off. Then a train runs over him causing his death. Falling_off.jpg|Falling off Train_run.jpg|The train running over him. Game Three Stumbles are standing on the edge of a platform. If the player wins, the Stumbles stand below a yellow line which only appears in the game. If the player loses, 1-3 of them will fall off. He has a new game in the update where the player must stop him at railroad crossings. If they succeed, Stumble will cross the railroad safely, if not, he will be hit by a train. Trivia *He is among a few characters whose eyes aren't visible throughout the whole original music video, even when he falls off the edge of the train platform. The others being Clod and Doomed. *In the Dumb Ways to Die app, if you look very closely in his minigame, one smile is slighty bigger than the other Stumbles. *He is the only character to jump in the third row without Bonehead and Putz, and that's because he came in earlier. *He is one of the characters on dumbwaystodie.com. *In his mini-game, there are three Stumbles instead of one. *After his death, his disfiguration comes from the wheels of the train, as he was sliced in three portions. *Stumble is a pink character. The other pink characters are Dummkopf, Dippy, and Bungle. *He, Hapless and Phoney have black phones. * He also stars in another video, in which he participates in the Ice Bucket Challenge and falls from the platform. * In the shop page, Stumble's choice of music consists of thumping dubstep music on his headphones. According to Stumble, the music helps block out the dreary monotony of commuting to work and unfortunately the sound of approaching trains. * He is one of the 10 Characters to have hair. The other nine are Numpty, Loopy, Putz, Lax, Zany, Dumbbell, Boffo, Knuklehead, and Phyllis. * Stumble, Clod, Stupe and Botch are only characters wearing something all the time in Dumb Ways to Die. Meaning that each characters have their own headgears. * In the success scene of the minigame "Porcupine Pet," Stumble will pet a porcupine who will have a hairdo just like him and Stumble will take a picture on his phone. * In the success scene of the minigame "The I-Fall Tower" from Dumb Ways to Die (Application), he approaches Calamity on the top of the Eiffel Tower and she shares a crossant with him, having a romantic moment with each other. Gallery Stumble_Large.jpg|Plush toy. Dumb ways to die artwork.jpg But4cnhCIAAV8FY.jpg|With Numpty and Botch in Rail Safety Week. DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg ibc.png|in Ice Bucket Challenge. Happy_Dumb_Ways_To_Die_Characters_at_Melbourne_International_Film_Festival.png|Stumble at MIFF. Angry_Dumb_Ways_To_Die_Characters_and_Hapless_at_Melbourne_International_Film_Festival.png|Stumble staring at Hapless for conversing his handphone. Dwtd sketches.jpg|He or look-alike of him is seen in the early sketch of Dumb Ways to Die. Dwtd pitchcharacters.jpg|The early concept art of him. Please be safe around winter.png Stumble Walking onto.jpg 12032858 1710371419221246 2012035692129008812 o.jpg Clod cutting Stumble's hair.jpg|Him revealing his eye beneath his locks. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with unseen eyes Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Pink characters Category:Characters with Oval body Category:Characters ran over by a train Category:Characters that have plushes made of them Category:Standard Dancers Category:Group five characters Category:Characters that are seen as two or more of themselves Category:Characters in the original video Category:Characters that lost their head